Say Something Please
by gleelover2007
Summary: Rachel finally admits her feelings for Quinn in the auditorium.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel cringed as she watched Finn and Quinn making out near his locker. She rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut as she stormed past them in a huff.

Quinn pulled away and frowned as she watched Rachel storm into glee. Finn noticed and signed.

"Better get to glee." He said as he shut his locker and took Quinn's hand leading her towards the classroom. She nodded and let me lead the way.

Rachel frowned as she watched Quinn and Finn cuddling in the corner. As useal they were all waiting for Mr. Shue.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late." He said as he set his sheet music on the piano.

Rachel rolled her eyes as Finn whispered something in Quinn's ear. She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Who wants to sing first Rachel?" Shue asked. "Rachel?"

Rachel snapped out of her murderous thoughts to find everyone including Finn and Rachel staring at her.

"I'm fine." She snapped before storming out of the room.

Everyone gasped. Quinn frowned; Finn noticed but didn't say anything.

"I wonder what's bothering her?" Shue mumbled to himself.

Quinn stood up and also left.

Finn frowned and he too left.

Shue had a puzzled expression across his face. "I guess class dismissed."

Everyone mumbled and began trying to figure out what their leader's problem was.

Quinn found Rachel in the auditorium playing the piano she watched her with a smile before making her presence known.

"What's up with you?" she asked as she stepped out of the darkness.

Rachel jumped, "god Quinn you scared me."

Quinn looked apologetic.

Rachel stood up and took a step towards Quinn. "Do you love him?" Rachel asked her voice wavering.

Quinn frowned "Of course, why?"

Rachel began crying, "Lately I have been having all these feelings," she began but was cut off by Quinn.

"For Finn?" Quinn said venom in her voice.

Rachel looked deep into Quinn's eyes, "no for you."

Quinn gasped and looked away not wanting Rachel to see the tears building in her eyes.

"Quinn?" Say something please." Rachel pleaded tears streaming down her face. She jumped when Quinn turned around suddenly her face full of anger.

"Why did you have to tell me this?" Quinn said tears sliding down her face.

"I"

"I love Finn!" Quinn screamed. It's the way it's supposed to be for three years I have loved him."

Rachel cried harder, "but." She said.

"But nothing just keep your feelings to yourself." Quinn cried out as she wiped her face furiously.

"Quinn please don't shut me out." Rachel cried as she reached for Quinn.

"Don't touch me!" Quinn screamed. Just pretend this never happened." She turned in her heel and stormed out.

Rachel fell to the floor in tears.

They didn't notice Finn in the wings having heard there every word tears in his eyes.

"You're breaking up with me?" Quinn cried out as she sat with Finn in his truck.

"Quinn I thought I would love you forever but that is a long time to be wrong."

Quinn began crying harder. Finn pulled her close to him.

"I love you Quinn, you were my first love, but you love someone else." Finn said as tears fell down his face.

Quinn choked back a sob.

"I see the way you two stare at each other when you think I'm not looking."

Quinn caressed his face. "Finn please."

"It's not fair to me or you to keep this going." I have to let you go so you can find a chance to be happy." I know you're not with me."

Quinn looked away ashamed. "I can't." she said as she took a few steadying breaths.

"Whatever you decide I will support you." Finn said as he kissed her forehead and opened her door waiting for her to go.

Quinn cried harder as she got out still wearing his jacket. She wrapped it around her tightly and watched as he drove away for the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel was watching TV when she heard a knock at her door. She checked the time it a little past ten. She shrugged and when to answer it. She was shocked when she saw who was on the other side.

"Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"I um, can I come in?" Quinn mumbled.

Rachel held the door open and waited for Quinn to enter. She closed the door behind her and watched as Quinn began pacing.

"Why are you here?" Rachel finally asked.

Quinn ran her hands threw her hair and took a deep breath "Finn broke up with me." She cried out.

Rachel frowned, "why?"

"Because of you." Quinn said angrily.

Rachel gasped "what did I do?" she asked as tears welled up in her brown eyes.

"God why did you have to tell me you have feelings for me!" Quinn screamed.

Rachel jumped, "Quinn you need to calm down please."

"This is all your fault me and Finn were fine." Quinn said as tears streamed down her beautiful face.

Rachel took her hand, "Are you really mad at me?"

Quinn looked into her eyes "I have feelings for you too. I do I just can't do anything about it."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she searched Quinn's eyes for answers.

"I'm not sure what I want and my parents will kill me. What will people say?" Quinn began.

"Who cares?" Rachel answered.

"I do!" Quinn shouted. Rachel jumped. "I'm Quinn Fabray caption of the cheerios, head of the celibacy club, I was dating the quarterback, and my life was perfect.

"And I ruined it." Rachel cried out.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I can't do this."

"Do what?" Rachel asked.

"Just leave me alone." Quinn stammered before turning on her heels and running out the door.

Rachel sank to the floor in tears.

Puck was at home drinking when someone began banging on the door. He got up and answered a wide grin spreading across his face as he saw who it was. "Had a feeling I would be seeing you again."

Quinn stormed past him and went straight to his room throwing off her shirt as she did. "Make me forget" she cried out.

Puck nodded as he unbuttoned his pants and crawled on top of her.

Quinn cried as he entered her.

Puck thought it was because of Finn, he had no idea she was crying because of Rachel.

When Puck awoke the next morning Quinn was gone he shrugged and pulled his pants back on before heading off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn began walking faster as Jew Fro tried keeping up. She took a deep breath as she opened her locker Jew Fro hot on her heels.

"What do you want?" Quinn finally snapped as she slammed her locker shut.

He grinned "Is it true you once again fell into the sack with one Noah Puckerman?"

Quinn gasped as she tried to hold in the tears. She should have known he would brag about it.

She turned to walk away and ran straight into Rachel.

Quinn gasped as she let the tears fall "Rachel I".

Rachel began sobbing "Is it true?"

Quinn nodded.

Rachel began sobbing as she turned to walk away. "Rachel please." Quinn began.

Rachel snatched her arm away" don't touch me!" she screamed.

Quinn jumped. "Rachel please it didn't mean anything I swear."

"Then why?" Rachel asked timidly.

Quinn began crying "I wanted my feelings for you to go away."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Why are you so afraid?"

Before Quinn could answer Karofsky bumped into her knocking her books to the floor. "Watch it dyke." He snarled.

Quinn and Rachel gasped.

He high-fives Puck as he walks by.

Puck walks over to Quinn eyeing her up and down. "I should have known you were a carpet muncher." He growls.

He then turns to Rachel "still a chance to jump on my stick."

Finn comes up behind them and slams Puck into the locker. He begins punching him.

A crowd forms as Finn beats Puck to a bloody pulp.

Quinn takes Rachel's hand and pulls her towards her.

"Hey!" Shue shouts as he grabs Finn pulling him off Puck.

"What the hell is going on?" he asks as he watches Puck drag himself off the floor.

"Quinn is a giant dyke and Finn went all postal." Puck yelled.

Finn lunged for him again slamming his head into the locker. "Don't you ever talk that way about her again. Stay the hell away from her."

The rest of the glee club had gathered around watching the exchange.

Shue grabbed Finn, "take a walk."

Finn nodded and turned towards Quinn, she pulled him into a hug. "Thank you." She whispered. He nodded and walked off.

"Office now!" Shue said as he grabbed Puck leading him towards the office.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked as she rubbed Quinn's back.

Quinn took a deep breath the tears still falling "Fine."

Rachel walked her towards the bathroom and helped her clean up. "I can't believe he told people." How did he even know?" Quinn was crying harder.

"Who cares what Noah or anyone else thinks." I know you do but Quinn you are so much better than any of them."

Quinn sniffled as she looked into Rachel's eyes she leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Rachel smiled and kissed her back.

Quinn pulled away horror written on her face. "Rachel I'm sorry I can't. She turned and ran away leaving Rachel alone.

Rachel sighed as she left heading towards glee.

Rachel frowned as she noticed Finn and Quinn were both missing as well as Puck.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Shue entered.

"Where's Puck?" Santana asked with disgust.

Shue took a deep breath "expelled."

Everyone gasped and looked towards Rachel.

Rachel got up and ran out of the room.

"Glees cancelled." Shue said as he turned to leave.

Quinn sunk into her bed as she finally let the tears fall.

Finn let himself in and went to find Quinn crying hysterically. He crawled in beside her and pulled her into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried harder.

"It will be okay." He soothed her.

"I have hurt so many people." Quinn cried out.

"She will forgive you, I know it."

"How?" Quinn sniffled.

"Because it's hard to walk away from a girl like you." Finn replied as he gave her his dopy grin.

Quinn smiled and kissed Finn's cheek.

"Thank you for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn rolled over to find Finn gone and just a not on the pillow. She read it and smiled it simply said trust her, and yourself. She placed the note in her dresser and went to get ready.

Rachel was working on her glee assignment when she heard the doorbell. She sighed dramatically and went to answer it. "Quinn?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Hey." Quinn mumbled. "Can we talk?" Quinn asked her voice full of hope.

Rachel smiled, "of course, come in." She motioned for Quinn to take a seat on the couch.

Quinn began looking around she smiled at the pictures of little Rachel covering the walls.

Rachel smiled as she watched Quinn. "What did you want to talk about?" Rachel finally asked.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I really like you Rachel as more than a friend."

Rachel beamed.

"But this is really hard for me to accept." Quinn began crying.

Rachel wiped the tears away. "Why?"

"My mom, I already lost my dad I can't lose another parent." She began crying harder.

Rachel pulled her in her arms. "No matter what happens between us I will be here. If you want to just be friends or stay in the closet forever." I care about you Quinn."

Quinn smiled, "I really don't deserve you."

Rachel smiled. "You do, you just have to know you do."

"All that I ask is that you please be patient with me." I do want to be with you so badly." Quinn said honestly.

Rachel nodded, "I can do that."

They both smiled at each other.

There was a knock at the door breaking them out of their trance.

"Finn?" Rachel said surprised.

Quinn stood up and went to stand beside Rachel.

Finn smiled," I had a feeling you would be here."

Quinn smiled "you gave me the courage."

Rachel was confused," wait so you knew she liked me?"

"I had a feeling so I began watching her. I would see the way she watched you when she thought I wasn't looking, or the way she would always smile when you were around." She would always talk about you constantly."

Rachel beamed she had no idea the depth of Quinn's affections.

Finn took a deep breath "so I knew I had to break up with her. I wasn't the one she truly wanted.

Rachel's heart broke for Finn she could see how much he really did love Quinn.

Quinn reached over and took his hand. "Finn I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt anyone."

Finn squeezed her hand "I know."

"I came by to see if you guys wouldn't mind coming to the auditorium with me."

Rachel and Quinn locked eyes before nodding and following Finn out the door.

He led them to a seat and headed towards the stage.

"Do you know what's going on?" Quinn asked Rachel.

She shook her head no.

Their eyes were drawn to the stage when Finn began singing.

I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,

And each road leads you where you want to go,

And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,

I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.

And if one door opens to another door closed,

I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,

If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,

But more than anything, more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but ya never forget,

All the ones who love you, in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,

And you help somebody every chance you get,

Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,

And you always give more than you take.

But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything,

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,

Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,

You never need to carry more than you can hold,

And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,

I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,

Yeah, this, is my wish.

This is my wish

I hope you know somebody loves you

May all your dreams stay big.

Quinn had tears streaming down her face as the rest of the glee club and Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury joined in.

"I know we don't always see eye to eye but we love you Quinn." Tina said.

The rest of the glee club nodded.

Quinn wiped her eyes before going on stage and sharing a group hug with the only family she cared about and as she locked eyes with Rachel she was glad she finally shared her feelings for her.


	5. thanks

Thanks for reading. I don't own glee or any of the songs used.


End file.
